


UDNETRLTRLALELED FTHE FUICK IOJGN STORY

by Podunks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FUCK YOU, ketchup, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its fucking 3 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	UDNETRLTRLALELED FTHE FUICK IOJGN STORY

Papyrus walked in the fucking house and saw the fucking sock on the fllooro fukflo fuckign floor 

"what the fuck" papyrus yeleld   
"papyurrus odnt fucking curse you assfuck" sans replied  
"PICK UP YUOR FUCKING SOCK SANS" HE SCREAMED IN CAPS   
"WHAT THE FUCK DONT YELL AT ME" SANS YELELD IN COMIC SANS  
"FUCK YOU" PAPYRUS TALKED AGAN   
"well fuck yuo ytoo buddy" Sans burned

Papyrus picked up a lamp(dildo?) and threw it at Sans, Sans dbeing lightning mcqueen that he is he fucking dodged that shit like no fucking problem like shit bro if you seen this you probably would have screamed this waqs so fucking cool. But! Yea there is a but as there is an extra T in butt which doesn't make snese to me because they are the same word? but its just t. YA FEEL?

BUT! Sans stepepd on the dildo glass and yelled 'fuck' and fucking fell for no goddamn reason because he's fucking lazy enough to not fucking save himsel? what a fucking loser goddamit you peice of shit Sans. and Sans gto cut up and so ketchup started puring on the floor and he quietyl yelled shit no i did not put quotation marks on it fuckyou you are not barack obama go shove a dragon glowing tentacle dick up youir ass because fuck off. AQnwyays. Sans was dyiong? and so Ppyrus wasl iek 'lol ucking loser' no im kidding he was screwaming 'god fucking dammit sans you got fucking ketchup all over the floor you shit' 

"o0kay wow fuck you Pspyrus what if i got hrut what would yuoun fodo?"  
"I'd leavce yuo trhere"   
"wow i haev the best nabbay brotehr ever im cyroginb" sans saryted to cry   
"doNT FUCKINGG CRY YOU FUCKING CRY BABY"  
"DONT PICK ON ME PAPYRUS I LVOE YOU"  
"I DONT"  
:"wow :/ " 

Frisk kwaleked in fafter a long day of satanizing the sacrifice to asswhore who just got into anime and left tumblr for a better life on twatter. Frisk was pretty fucking tired and wanted a goodanm NAP but there wwsdas ketchuo and teasr all over the floor. 

"what the fuck sans" Frisk signed   
"shit the fuck up ofucko firsk"  
"clean up this hsiot sans yuor brother cleasn better than yuor ass"

A COLLEVETIVE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ECHOED SNOWDIN AND SANS AEWSA FUCKING PISSED. HE WAS LIKE YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME AND FRISK WAS LIKE I WANNA HAVE A NAP TIME YOU FUCK ./ 

wow. 

Toriel bursted into the room and saud SHUT THE FUCK UP and left. 

Sans licked the ketchup off the flor and got a hairball  
papyrus did nothing but just googel spaghetti nsfw on tubmlr. thats it./ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fuck you


End file.
